Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg is the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Classic Kirby, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, Classic Kirby Origins, and a large amount of material on this wiki. He also co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club and The Misunderstood Adventures Of Emmett and Tagg with ShotoKujo, in which he appears as a core ally and the main protagonist respectively. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011) * The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * The Second Unreleased Steve Movie (July 2012) * Classic Kirby (March 2013-2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014-Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Strawberry Getaway (Executive Producer) History Real Life History Peter was born on August 30th 2000. In 2007, he became a massive fan of the Pikmin series. The Pikmin series would remain the most influential piece of media in Peter's life until Doki Doki Literature Club ten years later. In 2011 he made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. In 2012 he made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up was also made, but that wasn't released until 6 years later. In 2013 he started the Classic Kirby series, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014 he returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Later on in the year he became a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. In 2015 he announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year. Kirby first started watching Breaking Bad this year. In 2016 he became a huge fan of Undertale. He also first met ShotoKujo and they became best friends the following year. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. Around two weeks later, Mama Luigi sent Peter a video which would change his life. Initially believing the character in the video was from an anime, he found out she was actually from Doki Doki Literature Club, a popular visual novel/dating sim. Peter then played the game for the first time the next day, and at 11:29, saw the infamous hanging scene. Peter finished the game on New Year's Eve 2017. The game quickly became the biggest influence for Peter. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. During a trip to WaterWorld, Peter and Luke went on the SpaceBowl ride and listened to some Nirvana and Beatles songs on the way home. Luke has visited Peter's house three times. On his first visit to Peter's house, they played the Doki Doki Literature Club mod "Our Time". On his second visit, they filmed several skits and watched a bit of the Nirvana video album "''Live! Tonight! Sold Out!!". ''Luke did a third visit to Peter's house on May 13th. On May 2nd, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Peter voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, the 17th birthday of the friend who is a Doki Doki fan. They also went to Rowley Park and filmed a bizarre skit in which Luke and Peter get married. This marriage is considered non-canon, they're actually just good friends. During the half term, they returned to the friend's house but couldn't continue with Doki Doki because Luke's sister didn't come for personal reasons. Instead, they returned to Rowley Park, went to King Cod, watched the first four episodes of Tokyo Ghoul, and watched some Doki Doki videos. Luke also visited Peter's house for a fourth time. On June 21st, Luke and Peter went to The meaning of a sandwich Clown's 18th birthday party at The Butler's Bell. Kirby went to Luke's house for the first time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. In July 2018, Peter became close friends with a girl named Nicole who loves Undertale and Love Live. Luke became Peter's William Anthonio Zeppeli and helped him get to know Nicole more, and suggested getting a Papyrus plush for Nicole's birthday and giving it to her in September. On the last day of school Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club. To Peter's surprise, she did. At the end of the day, Nicole said "see you after the summer holidays" and Peter said "Same, have a good summer and I shall look forward to seeing you again in September". The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the last episode of Trooper Village Stories. In September 2018, Peter gave Nicole the Papyrus plush. Since then, they have become close friends. The Beatles At The Literature Club Peter discovered Twig & Pik-pik on the 11th of December 2011, two years before Luke Emmett discovered it. In the present day, Kirby has become one of the biggest otakus on the planet, and is engrossed in reading manga (THE BEST LITERATURE, THANKS NATSUKI!). He finds out from his not-so otaku mother that she used to work at Blessed William Howard in 2014, just before Luke left, and went on hiatus. Kirby, being the huge otaku he is, finds out that there is a literature club at the school, which has 4 girls, 4 Liverpudlian lads, and 1 Luke Emmet. Before joining the club, Kirby decides to keep his head down and study. He later joins the club, bringing his entire manga collection and knowledge of the fine art of literature with him. He gently opens the door, closes it behind him, and he saw her standing there. When Kirby walked in the room, Luke shouted out “LOOK!” and pointed to Kirby. He was holding his manga in his hands. It was JOJO’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE. Kirby and Luke quickly became friends, and constantly referenced Jojo from there on. He then falls in love with Sayori, who shares the same feelings. The Misunderstood Adventures Of Emmett and Tagg Peter, accompanied by his best friend Luke Emmett, continues to go on bizarre adventures with their respective girlfriends, Sayori and Yuri. Style and Influences The majority of Peter's work ranges from 7 to 14 minutes long. The majority of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Nicole and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows were also an influence for some of the Classic Kirby episodes. For Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the episodes were either inspired by influential series/anime/games or real life events in Peter's life. Peter's 10 Favourite Characters # Nicole # Kirby Bulborb # Mayor R Bulborb # King Dedede # Doc Kermit Frogglegg # Gruffalo Dawson # Bowser # Luke # Noah # Ringo Starr Kirby's 50 Favorite Albums The following are Kirby's 50 favorite albums of all time. # The Beatles - Revolver # The Beatles - Abbey Road # The Beatles - Magical Mystery Tour # The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # The Beatles - The Beatles (White Album) # The Beatles - Rubber Soul # The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night # The Beatles - Help! # The Beatles - With the Beatles # The Beatles - Beatles For Sale # The Beatles - 1962-1966 # The Beatles - 1967-1970 # Yes - Fragile # REO Speedwagon - The Hits # Queen - Greatest Hits # King Crimson - In the Court of the Crimson King # Blur - Blur: The Best Of # The Lemon Twigs - Do Hollywood # John Lennon - Lennon Legend: The Very Best Of John Lennon # Nirvana - Nevermind # George Harrison - All Things Must Pass # The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds # Wings - Band On The Run # Queen - A Night at the Opera # The Doors - The Doors # The Beach Boys - Sunflower # Pink Floyd - The Piper at the Gates of Dawn # Simon And Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water # Simon And Garfunkel - Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits # Ringo Starr - Ringo # Paul McCartney - RAM # John Lennon - John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band # John Lennon - Imagine # The Rolling Stones - Big Hits (High Tide and Green Grass) # Weezer - Weezer (The Blue Album) # David Bowie - Nothing Has Changed # Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road # Elton John - Greatest Hits # David Bowie - The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars # George Harrison - George Harrison # The Rutles - The Rutles # Wings - Wingspan: Hits and History # Madness - Complete Madness # Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here # Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon # Queen - Greatest Hits II # Gorillaz - Demon Days # Green Day - American Idiot # Weezer - Pinkerton # Electric Light Orchestra - Out Of The Blue Gallery Peter Tagg.png|Peter reading manga from an Instagram video. Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. webcam-toy-photo3.jpg|The recreation of the picture of Peter dabbing, taken in September 2018. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Promotional art for The Beatles At The Literature Club. Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|More promotional art for The Beatles At The Literature Club. Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Peter Tagg Dio.jpg|You thought this was a non-JoJo related gallery, but it was I, DIO! Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. Webcam-toy-photo12.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb again. Shoto and Kirby.jpg|Peter and Luke at a friend's house. DnVBuqbq.jpg|Another picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house. XeZ5y06T.jpg|Yet another picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house. WNl-LB9_.jpg|Once more picture of Peter and Luke at a friend's house 20180216_152500.jpg|Peter and Luke at their highschool/college. Pizap.com15258125128681.jpg|Peter and Luke at a friend's house, only this time the one and only rice goddess, Hanayo Koizumi, is with them. Pizap.com15259076367061.jpg|And now all the Dokis have joined Peter, Hanayo Koizumi, and Luke at a friend's house. Webcam-toy-photo8.jpg|Another picture of Peter with Kirby Bulborb. WPpYz507.jpg|"Who even listens to Gorillaz anymore?" WoYTbdlH.jpg|Peter and Luke outside of Rubber Soul Records in Hanley. We're all mad here.png|Peter staring at his old book, containing drawings and script ideas. 20180809_155800.jpg|Peter and Luke in Liverpool. 20180809_120433.jpg|Peter and Luke at The Cavern Club. 20180809_120720.jpg|Another picture of Peter and Luke at The Cavern Club. 4OawZTgl.jpg|I have no words to describe this one. 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg uuZkXIsL.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg LXH5BZqc.jpg oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15397161793601.jpg|Cosplaying as the love of his life CD0d5iRH.jpg VlOiPkpd.jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (1).jpg|Complete shock IMG_0469.jpg|Peter and Luke in 2017 Screen Shot 2018-10-29 at 11.34.37 am.png|Won't quite make number one Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo3 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg IMG_0117.JPG Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life People Category:Filmmakers Category:Musicians Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:TVS Crew Category:Manga artists Category:Otakus Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Main Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Misunderstood Adventures Of Emmett and Tagg